Damascene is an interconnection fabrication process in which grooves are formed in an insulating layer and filled with metal to form conductive lines (metal interconnects). Dual damascene is a multi-level interconnection process in which, in addition to forming the grooves of single damascene, conductive contact (or via) openings are also formed.
In the standard dual damascene process, a first oxide layer is deposited over a conductive structure. A hard mask is formed over the first oxide layer. A first patterned photoresist layer is formed on the hard mask. The hard mask is patterned using the first photoresist layer as a pattern. The first photoresist layer is removed.
A second oxide layer is then formed over the hard mask. A second patterned photoresist layer is formed over the second oxide layer. Both the first oxide layer and the second oxide layer are etched to form the dual damascene opening. The first oxide layer is etched using the hard mask as a pattern and the conductive structure as an etching stop. The second oxide layer is etched using the second photoresist layer as a pattern and the hard mask as an etching stop. The second photoresist layer is then stripped by oxygen plasma. However, the oxygen plasma damages the exposed surface of the first oxide layer and the second oxide layer within the dual damascene opening.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for making a dual damascene contact.